


Let Me Hear You

by Exorin



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin





	Let Me Hear You

'You alright there luv?' he says, his mouth against your ear with a hand on your hip and another pressed up between your legs- his fingertips dragging along the thin line of your panties, already dampened by the heat of your cunt.

You nod, not trusting your words to come out as anything but a shaky mess- you can feel the way he smiles against the curve of your jaw, his lips moving down your throat, teeth grazing along your shoulder blade.

He slides his fingers under the fabric, pressing them between the folds of you, ‘Ah, attagirl,’ he sighs against your skin, pulling a moan from your throat as he pushes his index finger, easily, into the soaked tightness of your cunt, ‘nice and wet for me already.’

Your legs feel weak, thighs trembling with every quick and steady jerk of his wrist- two fingers sunk into you, thrust in up to the knuckle, pressed in together and bent just,  _ah_ , so.

He works his way back up along your neck with his lips and tongue and teeth, shifting himself to watch your face- your eyes half-closed, pupils wide, cheeks flushed, lips red and wet and parted, ‘How’sat sweetheart?’ he asks, leaning in to catch your lower lip between his teeth.

You end up moaning into his mouth instead of answering, tasting smoke and beer in the slide of his tongue against yours- his free hand pressed between your bodies, his belt clicking open, button popped, fly pushed down and he’s smiling against you when he pulls his fingers free of your heat, shoving you down onto the bed.

He’s dragging down his slacks but you can’t look away from the way he slips his cunt-soaked fingers between his lips, sucking the taste of you off of them while watching you with darkened eyes.

He’s on the edge of the bed, sliding his hands up your legs, his fingers hooking just under your knees, ‘C’mere.’ he says while pulling you forward until you’re almost flush against him, his cock hanging hard and full between the spread of your legs- he leans over you, a hand moved to brace himself beside your head, his other still hooked under your knee.

You’ve already got your legs hitched up over his hips when he leans back a little- he looks over to the nightstand and you follow the movement, looking back to him when he doesn’t reach for anything, ‘Easy magic,’ he laughs, threading a condom around his fingers, ‘never hurts to be prepared.’

The word  _showoff_  gets lodged in your throat and broken into a moan when he presses forward again, his cock thick and sliding all of the way into your cunt in one long shove- you arch underneath of him and drag your hands down the curve of his back, nails leaving thin red lines marked into his skin.

He groans and the sound of it makes you shiver all the way down to your toes- he jerks his hips forward again, fucking into you hard and fast and steady, over and over until your thighs are trembling and your cunt is soaked and aching, ‘That’s it,’ he says, voice low, his mouth against your ear, ‘let me hear you.’


End file.
